Your Love Is My Drug
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: Present for xXxVermillionxXx coz she's gorgeous :  Song-fic: staring Jamie-doll: Your Love Is My Drug by Ke ha


Your Love Is My Drug

Summary: present for xXxVermillionxXx coz she's gorgeous :) Song-fic: staring Jamie-doll: Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

Mindy Lawson, known around the world as Mindy Stratus, sat on her bed and watched as James paced the room, attempting to wear in a new pair of jeans that Mindy had brought for him. They were slightly tight around his ass but that was a good thing; Mrs Lawson loved looking at it.

As James looked at himself in the mirror, Mindy let out a quiet giggle. If love was a drug, then James was her addiction. She saw him in her dreams, and she loved every part of him with everything in her, more then she loved Glenn, which was saying a lot.

Mindy flopped forward onto her stomach and looked at James as he turned. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"See something you like, Baby-doll?" he asked jokingly and Mindy giggled as he sat down beside her.

"Nope," was her reply and she sat up, cuddling into his chest. He put a hand on her back as she continued. "I see something I love."

James chuckled lightly and kissed her mess of hip-length raven hair.

_I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hitting my head against the wall_

James fell back against the soft pillows of their Queen-size bed and pulled his little Baby-doll into his arms. Mindy smiled and willingly fell into him and fell asleep on his chest because she was completely wiped.

During the night, Mindy had nightmares of Kane and his cruelty over the almost-twelve years they had been together. She jerked awake to find herself alone in her room, the sheets beside her barely slept in. On the nightstand on James' side was a note with 'Baby-Doll' written in James' familiar writing. She reached over and picked it up, flipping the pastel-pink card open.

_Baby-doll,_

_There's been a crisis with Cooper and Jeff (relationship issues -_-') that I have to sort out. I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful. Sweet dreams Baby-doll._

_~Jamie_

Mindy smiled and kissed the note, her mind racing. She needed her Jamie with her, right then and there. So she ran downstairs and grabbed her phone to call James. He picked up after the third ring with a loud belch.

"Jamie!" Mindy hollered, giggling. James excused himself and chuckled.

"Hey, Baby-doll. Have a nice sleep?"

"I did I did," Mindy replied, her smile widening as she heard her Jamie's voice. "But you weren't there so I gotsted scared."

"I'm sorry," James said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Are Coopy and Jeffrey talking again?"

"Jeff's trying to talk to Cooper but God, my son is stubborn! It's like Jeff's talking to a brick wall."

James laughed and Mindy's tiny body filled with happiness. God, she was addicted to this man. He was everything she loved and so much more.

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love_

James and Mindy spoke for the next hour, both of them trying to calm down a steaming mad Cooper. Mindy wasn't sure what had happened between them but she got Cooper to calm down slightly and actually talk to Jeff.

Throughout the conversation, all Mindy could think about was James. He was stuck in her brain and he wouldn't leave… not that she wanted him to. His love was a drug and she wanted to stay addicted.

_Won't listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

Mindy, now fully dressed and out shopping with Tiffany, watched as people looked at her form across the seat. She turned in her seat to face Tiffany and her blonde protégé looked back at her, sipping her cappuccino.

"People love ya, Min," she said, smiling. Mindy looked to make sure no fans were close to her before taking a bite from her muffin. Tiffany sighed and started conversation. "How's James?"

Mindy brightened up at the sound of her lover's name. "He's good. He had to help Cooper with relationship issues this morning but he's taking me to dinner tonight."

Tiffany's face fell slightly. "Dinner? You and him are gonna go to a restaurant and eat?"

"Yes."

"That's a bit risky isn't it, Min?"

_Just coz you don't like him,_ Mindy thought bitterly but she smiled and shrugged off the question.

Since she'd married James, Tiffany, Barbie and Mike had told Mindy that this thing with James would not last, but Mindy, to her credit, was determined to prove each and every one of them wrong. So what if she was acting like a love-sick crack-head? She didn't care. All she cared about was James. If her judgement was clouded by love, who cares? She loved her Jamie with all her heart and soul and that would not change, ever.

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

Mindy really didn't give a flying fuck what people said about her relationship with someone old enough to almost be her father. James was her everything, the very air she breathed. And the total rush she got when around him or hell, even when someone mentioned his name, was totally worth every scar, every beating she'd received from Kane.

Even if James was away doing God knows what, she knew he'd never cheat and he never did. If anything, James was a very loyal serial killer. Mindy went on a high (when she wasn't having an episode) when James was around and it made her totally happy. When he left, she felt stupid and weak, like she'd crashed and burned. Luckily when James left it was few and far between.

_Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? Your drug?  
Ha, your drug?  
Ha, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

If anything, James' love was like a drug and it made her go loopy when he was around. The good kind of loopy though.

She'd never give him up.

_Hey, heyy, sooo  
Your love, your love your love, is my drug

* * *

_

_SORRY MEGAN! I forgot to ask for permission for James :( Sorrryyyy :(_

_Here you go, Vermi :) I hope this makes you feel better :)  
_


End file.
